WWE Fastlane 2016
|} 'WWE Fastlane 2016 Main Show:' '2) After the match, Lars grabbed a microphone and called out The Rock. The crowd cheers as The Rock's music hits. Mark Henry ends up showing up as the crowd boos. Lars says he wants to challenge The Rock to a match at WrestleMania now that his other opponent as been taken care off. He wants to send a message to The Rock and tells Henry to slam Kalisto. He goes to grab Kalisto, but he bounces off the ropes and connects with Salida Del Sol. Kalisto escapes the ring as Lars taunts him with the US Title.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Shelley and Sabin celebrate in the ring when The Kingdom shows up and attacks them from behind. Mike sends Shelley over the top rope and onto the announce table while Taven shoves Sabin's head against the bottom rope. Maria taunts Shelley before slapping him. Bennett connects with his finisher on the outside while Taven connects with his finisher on the ring. Maria kisses Bennett as they leave the ringside area.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Big Show, Kane and Ryback who are getting ready for their match with the Wyatt Family. Show talked about how it was about kill or be killed. Ryback said the Wyatt Family bit off a little more than they can chew. Kane said they will send the Wyatts straight back to hell.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Jojo is with Roman Reigns. Reigns talked about how things will change between he and Dean Ambrose, so then Ambrose walked up to him. They talked about the Road to WrestleMania. Ambrose threw in a travel joke about Priceline. Jojo reminded them Brock Lesnar is standing in their way.' 'Backstage, Curtis Axel is with Summer Rae when Cody Rhodes shows up. Cody tells him to relax and tries to remember him of the good times they had when they were a Team. Axel says he doesn't remember those days, but what he does remember, is him being the number one contender for a title he is winning tonight while Rhodes is not even on the card. Rhodes wishes him good luck and says that by the end of the night, he will make his statement and the Rhodes name will keep on growing.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Charlotte goes for the Nature Selection but Angel avoids it and sends Charlotte into the ropes. Ric Flair gets on the apron and tries to kiss Angel like he did with Becky Lynch, but she slaps him. Charlotte goes for the rollup but Angel reverses it. The referee counts to 2.9 when Ric Flair pulls him by the leg. The referee calls for the bell and the DQ.' '4) After the match, Angel tries to talk with the referee while Charlotte runs away with Ric Flair. Becky and Sasha come from behind and send her back into the ring. Charlotte is now trapped between the four and she begs for mercy. Angel considers it but then superkicks her in the face. She goes to thank Sasha but she turns it around and applies the Banks Statement. Becky pulls Sasha off Angel and asks what she is doing. Sasha backs off as Becky checks on Angel. Sasha Banks' music hits as Angel and Charlotte recover in the ring and Becky looks on.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Styles was celebrating on the turnbuckle. Jericho yanked him down. Jericho teased a punch, but then extended his hand. Styles shook his hand. ' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Edge and Christian made their entrance to a huge pop. They were introduced by Tony Chimel. They plugged their show on WWE Network after Fastlane. Edge said it’s great to be back. Christian noted this was the building where the first tag team ladder match took place. They were cut off by the Tag Team Champions The New Day.' 'The New Day made their entrance on the way to the ring. Edge and Christian mentioned that when they started their “Power of Positivity” thing it was brutal and he said he’s never seen so much chocolate act so vanilla. Christian made a joke about Kingston’s fake Jamaican accent. Edge said now they’re like if E&C had a baby with Beyonce. They said suddenly we have entertaining tag team champions again. Big E noted that they don’t rip on local sports teams even though they know that LeBooty (or LeBron) James will not win a title in this city. Kingston said they are not ripoffs of E&C – they’re better than them and better than everybody. Kingston wondered who is better than The New Day: The Ascension (“oh no”), The Usos (“oh no”), The Dudleys (“oh no”), The League of Booty (“oh no”). Edge did a Sheamus impression followed by Christian doing a Rusev impression and then a “New Day sucks” chant. Xavier Woods talked about how the League of Nations was hot garbage. He said they would say this to their face, but they’re not here.' 'The League of Nations foursome of Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Rusev & King Barrett entered the ring. Sheamus told them to talk trash to their faces. Woods said that they would love to engage in fists with them, but it’s a day of rest, so they’ll just leave. The New Day left.' 'Edge wondered why they left because Bad News Barrett hasn’t stared at anybody menacingly yet. Edge said that they can’t touch them. Sheamus called them “hip replacement candidates” and Justin Bieber fans. Del Rio told Edge he forced him into retirement. Edge joked that he’s done more as a retired guy in the last five years than Del Rio has done. Edge and Christian left as the The League of Nations stayed in the ring. They called them dumbasses. Edge and Christian celebreate on the ramp along with The New Day playing the trumpet. Then E&C plugged their show on WWE Network.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Andersen grabs his World Title and recovers in the ring as we go to replays. Back in the ring and Andersen raises his Title high in the air when Cody Rhodes comes from behind and connects with Cross Rhodes. He taunts Andersen and stands on top with the Title as Axel looks on from the ramp. Cody Rhodes smiles as the crowd boos him.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Reigns stood on the turnbuckle and stared at the WrestleMania sign. Some fireworks went off as Reigns celebrated. 'Triple H walked out with the WWE Title on his shoulder. He entered the ring, stared at Reigns, stared at the sign and then they posed in front of the sign. End of the Main Show.